Anna, You Tease!
by battousai24
Summary: [Elsanna. Icest. DL;DR.] Title says it all: Anna is a tease. A two-part drabble I originally only posted on my Tumblr, but I thought I'd post it here now.
1. Part I: Anna, You Tease!

**Anna, You Tease!**

 _by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24, tehcheshirecat)_

 **Part I: Anna, You Tease!**

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes, only to be surprised as she found herself looking straight into all-too-familiar teal ones. She blushed as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own, but it was gone before she could reciprocate. She heard a giggle soon afterwards.

"Anna," she groaned. She received more giggles in reply and another quick kiss to her cheek.

"Oh come on, Elsa, I'm just teasing you," Anna said in a playful tone. Elsa only frowned, pretending to be upset. Anna wouldn't be fooled, though. She knew Elsa wasn't actually angry and so she decided to tease the older girl even more. She leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Mm… I know what can get that frown off your face," she said, making sure her hot breath reached Elsa's cool skin. Elsa's ear twitched in response and Anna delighted in the positive reaction she was getting. She got bolder and licked the blonde's earlobe and nibbled on the skin behind her ear, which then elicited a soft moan from Elsa.

"Anna…" she breathed. It was almost inaudible. Anna stopped and pulled away, grinning. She took in the sight of the older girl. Elsa, with half-lidded eyes and lips slightly apart, had come undone from just a little bit of Anna's magic touch. Anna kissed the tip of the blonde's nose and got up from Elsa's lap. The older girl had been seated on the chair in front of her desk, attending to paperwork, and had closed her eyes for a little bit when Anna entered the room.

"Anna," Elsa said again, feeling a little irritated by the younger girl's teasing. Said girl simply walked towards the door, practically bouncing off the balls of her feet. The redhead turned around and grinned at her older sister.

"Oh, Elsa, is my name all you can say?" she said teasingly. The blonde could only blush even more and pretend to busy herself with the paperwork once more. Anna smiled, and whispered, just loud enough for Elsa to hear, "Love you too, sis."

And with that, she proceeded to walk out the door, leaving her poor older sister hot in the face and bothered elsewhere.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Okay, so… I haven't written in a while. I wrote this little drabble 9 months ago. I was supposed to write something for my ongoing (slash on-hiatus) stories, but my hard drive fucking up got me frustrated and instead this came out. __Anyway, I was only going to have this on Tumblr because I think it's too short for , but with my lack of updates, I thought, why not?_


	2. Part II: Poor Deprived Elsa

**Anna, You Tease!**

 _by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24, tehcheshirecat)_

 **Part II: Poor Deprived Elsa**

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Elsa finished all the paperwork. Her back and her neck ached from being seated for so long, but she was glad it was over and done with. She was also able to finish the work that was meant for the next day, which meant she had tomorrow off and had lots of free time she would most likely be spending with her dearest sister, Anna.

However, at the moment, she wasn't about to tell the redhead anything. She was still upset about how Anna left her hanging after all the teasing. And while she knew it was for the best – she would not have been able to finish the paperwork after all – it was still very difficult to try and concentrate on boring things when all she could do was picture Anna back on her lap and doing far more exciting things than signing documents.

Elsa checked her wristwatch and saw that it was way past dinnertime. Anna must have gone and eaten ahead of her, which was the case this whole week. At first, Anna would wait until she finished, but the poor girl would be close to fainting by the time Elsa was done, and so with heavy hearts, they decided that Anna should go ahead without her.

And this was the reason Elsa was surprised to find her sister waiting for her at the table, plates filled with food gone cold. The blonde couldn't help but let a smile creep up her lips, momentarily forgetting she was supposedly pretending to give the redhead the cold shoulder.

"Hey, Elsa, want me to heat your food now?" Anna was all smiles as she got up from her chair after noticing her sister come in. Elsa shrugged, trying her best not to smile again, but her adorable sister was making it hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Either way is fine. Cold food never bothered me anyway," she mumbled, seating herself. She rubbed her temples, her neck and her shoulders, trying to ease herself. Anna wordlessly took the plates and heated them in the microwave, seemingly unfazed by her sister's apparently sour mood. She got some water and set the glass in front of Elsa.

"Go on, drink," she finally said, before positioning herself behind the blonde. She placed her hands on the older girl's shoulders, massaging gently. When Elsa felt Anna's warm touch, all plans of trying to ignore the younger girl flew out the window. She let out a soft moan, feeling the tension slowly dissipating. Anna's hands went up to Elsa's neck, gently rubbing at her nape, hoping to ease the strain there as well. When her fingers went up to her sister's temples to massage there, her lips replaced them on Elsa's neck. Again, the blonde moaned in delight.

"Mm… Anna, we should be having dinner now," Elsa managed to say, but she didn't lift a finger to stop her sister's actions. A few seconds later, the microwave beeped, telling them the food was ready. Anna still didn't stop. By now, she was far more interested in feasting on her older sister than the food on their plates. Elsa, on the other hand, was starving. While she was enjoying the attention Anna was giving her, she still couldn't ignore her stomach's demand for actual food. With regret, she took her sister's hands away from her. Anna was surprised, knowing Elsa probably wanted her as much as she herself wanted Elsa right now.

"Elsa, really, let's forget dinner and let me eat you instead," she said, whispering seductively in her sister's ear. The blonde's breath hitched and her face turned pink. Anna then proceeded to capture Elsa's lips in her own. It didn't take long for the older girl to start kissing back. _To hell with dinner_ , she thought. Anna smiled into the kiss as she got up on Elsa's lap and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Elsa then wrapped her own arms around Anna's waist, deepening the kiss. Again, the microwave beeped, as if reminding them of the forgotten dinner. Both girls ignored it a second time, seeing as there was a far more delicious specimen in front of them.

"Anna," Elsa moaned, as her sister nibbled on her neck and started unbuttoning her shirt. When Anna was finished with all her buttons, she trailed kisses down Elsa's chest and down to her stomach, unfortunately having to get off the blonde's lap to continue. She started unbuttoning Elsa's slacks, too, when a low grumbling noise distracted her. At first, she wondered what that was, but it sounded off again, and this time it was strangely coming from Elsa's stomach. She looked up to her sister's face only to find it red with embarrassment. _So she really is starving_ , Anna thought, and giggled to herself. Elsa turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Aw, come on, sis, don't worry," she said, getting up from the floor and giving her sister a gentle kiss on her forehead. After a few more quick kisses – on the tip of Elsa's nose, both her cheeks – and a lingering one on her lips, Anna smiled and walked to the microwave.

While Anna took out their plates, Elsa took the opportunity to fix herself up. She was feeling so embarrassed. They were so close to getting there, and then her deprived stomach had to go and ruin the moment. Again, she was left hanging. At least, this time, it wasn't Anna's fault. She sighed. Speaking of deprivation, she hadn't had time to sleep with Anna at all this week. Sure, they slept on the same bed, but they haven't had the time to doing anything else. Anna would be in bed by the time Elsa finished with work, and Elsa would be too tired to try anything either. She was taken from her thoughts when a plateful of food was set in front of her. Anna was back in her own seat, waiting for Elsa to start first.

"Go ahead, Elsa. It's okay," said the redhead, smiling. Elsa nodded shyly and started eating.

"We can continue where we left off after. For now, you need to get some food in your system. You're gonna need the energy," she added, winking at Elsa before taking a bite of food herself. Needless to say, Elsa was as red as a tomato throughout the meal, and Anna was sure that color wouldn't die down until much further into the night, or perhaps well into the morning.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is the continuation of the short drabble I managed to write 9 months ago. Again, I was only supposed to post it on Tumblr, but I thought I'd share it here now, too. It's not much, but I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway. :)_


End file.
